Welcome to the Twilight Zone
by musicxisxmyxboyfriend
Summary: Abigail is moving to Forks with her grandmother, Who never seems to get older. She swore to get in no more trouble. She was going to avoid trouble altogether. Until the Cullens come around. Jasper/OC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Besides Abigail.

Summary: Abigail is moving to Forks with her grandmother, Who never seems to get older. She swore to get in no more trouble. She was going to avoid trouble altogether. Until the Cullens come around. Jasper/OC.

Okay so she looks like Hayley Williams just incase anyone was wondering. Google it

* * *

Welcome to Forks, Washington was the first sign I saw of my final destination. I'd been driving for days. Going home to my grandma. It seems as though the second I crossed to city line the welcoming rain started to pour down. I needed some reassurance in my decision to leave my parents and boarding school and all the trouble that seemed to happen to me. To a small rainy town in the woods, with less people then there was in my sophomore class. Rain washed away what used to be. Rain was a new start for everything. But would it be for me too? Washing away the reputation and pre developed ideas about me with my bright red hair and heavy eyeliner. I could avoid trouble. I WOULD avoid trouble no matter what.

I Abigail Rosholt McBride, would NOT be in Trouble


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything…Besides Abigail.

Summary: Abigail is moving to Forks with her grandmother, Who never seems to get older. She swore to get in no more trouble. She was going to avoid trouble altogether. Until the Cullens come around. Jasper/OC.

* * *

Chapter 2

When I finally reached my grandma's house I saw that the lights were on. I turned the engine of my purple jeep wrangler off and walked into the large glass house out in the woods.

My grandma never seemed to get old. She had the wrinkles I remembered since I was little, which framed her golden brown eyes. She was about 75 but she's looked 60. She aged gracefully is what most people say. My theory, she didn't age at all.

When I got into the house I saw she was sitting in her blood red chair, knitting something, looked like a scarf to me. When I got in front of her chair, her eyes lit up.

"Hey trouble Maker!"

I smirked at her and bent over to hug her. I was gentle with her because of her age, she was cold, freezing cold. Tundra Cold.

"Damn gram, why don't you have the heater on?" Actually the air didn't feel that bad. It was perfect.

"Oh hunny it's just my old age, bad circulation."

" Now Shirley your not old." A voice came out of the corner of the room. A very very pasty man with blond hair. He was dressed very upper class for being out in Forks.

"Abby this is Carlisle he lives next door we're old friends." I nodded my head at him. _Old friends, he couldn't be more then 27 years old. _

But somehow he seemed familiar , his face brought calmness to this, awkward situation.

" Well gram, I hate to be a bum but I'm going to bed, I've got school tomorrow."

Gram reached out and held my hand.

" Hunny, I'm really glad you're here." she squeezed my hand and kept it there for awhile.

"Me to grandma!"

When I went up to the old room I used to sleep in. But it had changed drastically the old walls now were painted purple, my favorite color, the bedding was black silk and a puffy black comforter. There was an old Victorian vanity in the corner, and a purple fluff throw rug was on the wooded floor in front of the queen sized canopy bed. Which was also…purple (surprise surprise) it was something out of my wildest dreams.

When I laid down for bed I realized there was a stereo in the corner. So I trotted downstairs and out to my jeep for my cds. I'd get all my bags in the morning. When I went back into the house Carlisle was still in there talking to my gram

"Hope you liked he room Carlisle daughter Alice did it, she was sure you'd like it"

"Well tell her I said thank-you. I love it."

"You can tell her yourself tomorrow at school, you girls are in the same class."

And with that I went back upstairs and passed out for my first dreamless night in years.


End file.
